


resonance

by polariis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Circumstantial Rape, Dark, Honeypot Missions, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Political Undertones, Rape because they are technically underage, fuck konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: One of them will have to grab his attention long enough for the others to snatch the files from him. How they are supposed to distract him isn’t specified, although when one of the shinobi had assigned the mission to them, there was a glint in his eyes. It was almost something resembling pity, although Sakura knows that can’t be it, because ninja like them aren’t supposed to have emotions like that. She’s smart enough to realize if he was still sympathetic for cold-blooded killers like them, he would have no worth as Konoha’s warrior.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Other(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	resonance

**Author's Note:**

> this is p bad but i hope you like!! just wanted to pump something out so i don’t become inactive

Konoha always assigns a variety of missions. Escort, assassination, infiltration. They’re as fun as killing anyone is - but the shinobi do it, anyways. As the blood stains on their hands grow darker and darker, they’d still do anything for Konoha. That is what they were taught, since they first entered the hallowed halls of the Shinobi Academy. 

“Do it for Konoha.” 

“You live for Konoha.” 

“You’ll die for Konoha one day.” 

It’s always for the Leaf. Nothing else matters to them, as it should be. Ninja have no value as a human being with emotions or independent thoughts or feelings; they only serve the purpose to carry out the will of Konoha. It’s taught, and then it’s forced, and then it’s indoctrinated - and suddenly, as if it was spoken into existence, it becomes true. The only reason they deserve to be alive after killing so many is because it was for Konoha, and that is all that matters in their life. Anything else of meaning to them is written off as a temporary indulgence. 

The Hidden Leaf village is their solace, their light at the end of the tunnel. 

—-

It first happens when they are Genin. It’s a simple mission, really; they just have to distract the man. A grubby, wormy person; he has greasy hands and a lumpy body and skin with the sheen of sweat. Objectively ugly, although it will be easier that way, one of the shinobi assigning the mission says. The children don’t know what that means, and they do not ask. 

One of them will have to grab his attention long enough for the others to snatch the files from him. How they are supposed to distract him isn’t specified, although when one of the shinobi had assigned the mission to them, there was a glint in his eyes. It was almost something resembling pity, although Sakura knows that can’t be it, because ninja like them aren’t supposed to have emotions like that. She’s smart enough to realize if he was still sympathetic for cold-blooded killers like them, he would have no worth as Konoha’s warrior. 

She’s also smart enough to realize what she’s going to have to do. 

(Surely her age isn’t an issue? It’s a filthy bar on the side of the road. Nobody will know but her.) 

“I’ll distract him,” she states once Kakashi has finished briefing them on their task. 

“What? How are you gonna do that?” Naruto asks her, more loudly than he should. Everything about him is loud, from his ramen-scented breath to his vibrant orange clothing. His presence is strangely comforting, like a puppy who just wants to be friends - not that she’d ever admit it to him, of course. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replies complacently, waving her hand dismissively. 

She makes eye contact with Kakashi-sensei. He gives a small nod. Good, so he already understands. His expression is a little more intent and less comforting than usual, but surely that isn’t because he’s worried about her safety. He comprehends the fact that she is doing this for the good of Konoha.

Of course he does. He was a Genin once too. Surely he did this before, as upsetting as it is to think about. She doesn’t like to ponder on his past; mostly because she knows it’s the reason that he’ll sometimes slip into long periods of silence, his eyes dull and intensely focused on a point in the distance. 

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, but she can tell from the look on his eyes that he doesn’t understand her plan. Good. 

She doesn’t want the boy she likes aware of what she is about to do. Just imagining that makes her skin crawl disgustingly, like a thousand bugs are skittering across her. She attempts to shake the feeling off. It’ll be easier when she actually does it, she’s sure of it. All she has to do is lay back across the bed and let him have his way. 

(It doesn’t get easier, with his rough hands running across her lithe body. Tracing her soft curves with calloused fingers feels like he’s marking her. 

When she returns, Kakashi-sensei has the files in his gloved hands. She doesn’t say anything. Sasuke’s expression still doesn’t appear knowing, which she is thankful for.) 

It’s the will of Konoha, after all. 

—- 

It happens again when they have grown from tiny Genin into experienced Chuunin; a few of them and their friends have achieved Jounin. Sasuke is one of those people, which is why he receives his first solo mission, although he doesn’t seem particularly thrilled about it. 

(Naruto wonders why. Isn’t he excited about getting a solo mission? It’ll be fun.) 

The rest of Team 7 is there for the mission prep, mostly just to wish off their teammate. Although it becomes obvious to Sakura what kind of mission this is, and she feels her stomach turn. A cold shiver runs down her spine, because even if he is 15 and not the ripe age of 12 that she once was, it still feels too soon. Too young. Too degrading. She’s long grown out of her crush for him, but she still loves him as her friend and teammate, which she is slightly grateful for. If she was still in love with him, she can’t tell how much more it would hurt. 

Naruto is confused as ever. She’s grateful that he still possesses the innocence she didn’t have a chance to enjoy longer. 

Sasuke is wearing a delicate kimono - slightly formal and with a gorgeous design. It slips open to reveal slim, pale legs a little too easily, but that’s to be expected. His face is fully covered in light makeup; just enough to make his cheekbones even more defined and his lips fuller and pinker and shinier. 

“Ah, you all grow up so quickly,” Kakashi comments. Sakura suspects it’s meant to sound wistful and proud, but it comes off more sad. His voice is always a little monotonous, like he doesn’t believe what he’s saying, but it seems the flattest it’s ever been today. 

“Um - good luck!” Sakura adds. It sounds stupid even in her head, and it tastes bitter coming off her tongue. 

(Sasuke knows he doesn’t need luck. He has the skills and tools that he needs to accomplish his goals. He is a tool, in himself - he was the academy’s top student and the last Uchiha prodigy. 

Because of the mission prep, he fits right in at the brothel. Good, that means they did their job well. Now he just has to do his. 

And he is good at his own job, because his job involves ignoring the pain, as he is used to do. He doesn’t whine about the too-tight grip on his softly curved hips. He doesn’t cry when the man bites into his thin, swan-like neck. He doesn’t even scream when he enters without prep, because he’s numb to the sensation.

He doesn’t feel himself breathing as he slits the man’s throat.) 

When Sasuke comes back, he seems - dull. Colorless. All of his life has been seeped out of him. 

Sakura wants to, but she doesn’t dare comfort him. Why would he need - or desire - comfort? He consented to it, after all. That’s what the Konoha officials say, so it must be true. Even if her heart doesn’t seem to fully accept it. 

It is the will of Konoha. 

—- 

Long after Naruto and Sasuke start dating, Naruto finds himself with a new mission assignment. 

Sasuke is lounging on their bed, fully naked besides the white sheet draping off of his body. He flips through the mission briefing, face blank and bored, until he scans one page that makes his eyes widen. He quickly reverts back to his usual pompous, distant façade, but not quick enough. Naruto notices and doesn’t say a word. 

“An infiltration. Good for - well. It should be... easy,” Sasuke mutters, setting the folder on the bedside table. “And - did the - did the shinobi mention any, eh, extra tasks you would be doing on this mission?” he adds, voice just barely hinting at abject panic. 

Naruto shakes his head. 

The Uchiha relaxes. Slightly. But not enough for Naruto’s comfort. 

One the night of the actual mission, Naruto sits absently at the bar. He can feel sweat running down his brow, although he can’t tell why - maybe it’s just too hot. 

(It’s a fall night. The wind drafts inside the bar are chilly.) 

A handsome, bulky man sits next to him. Naruto feels dwarfed beside him, despite the fact that he’s not a shrimp - he’s more toned than large, sure, but he doesn’t look delicate like Sasuke or willowy like Sakura. It’s simply just that the man is quite that... intimidating in his appearance. 

“Hello,” the man says, smiling sweet as honey. It feels artificial. 

“Ah... hey,” Naruto replies, giving him an anxious grin in response. 

The man orders them two drinks. His face embeds itself in Naruto’s mind; he remembers the photo tucked into the mission briefing. It’s his target. This is the man he will need to isolate and distract so he can kill him. 

But... how is he supposed to lure him away from the bar? Surely he can’t be convinced to leave easily- 

It dawns on him- 

(What did Sakura do that night of the mission, all alone with that man?) 

But he’s still a teenager. He’s certain Konoha is benevolent - they wouldn’t- 

(Why was Sasuke wearing that kimono and makeup for a mission?) 

“... Thanks.” 

Naruto accepts the drink, but doesn’t take a sip from the cup. Poison is often flavorless, colorless, and odorless. 

(The man ends up being rough, tougher than expected. Bruises and welts and bite marks are engraved into his sun-kissed skin, which the man seems to enjoy. He comments on his exotic-looking appearance many times, and it doesn’t get any better any of the times. 

Naruto walks funny the night after. There’s an aching in his hips. It feels like hands are still ghosting over his skin. 

The man’s body was disposed of, but his presence is still there. It hurts.) 

Why would... they do something like this to them? 

Naruto recalls the memory of he and his team meeting each other for the first time. Even if they had squabbled and bickered incessantly, there was a childishness to it. That warm feeling has been missing for years. 

Is that why Sakura shies away from the touches of others except for those closest to her? 

Is it the reason Sasuke refuses to even be in the same room as him some nights? 

How could Konoha assign these mission to children? Knowing that - that they would never be able to erase it from their bodies or minds? 

Sakura was... 

She was 12 years old. 

When she was 12 years old, her body wash used to smell like candy. Her clothes were bright and her laughter was cheerful. 

Naruto feels sick. He empties the contents of his stomach in a ditch on the side of the road, clutching his head. It feels like his thoughts are going at a million miles per hour. 

What is he going to do now? How - how is he- 

How can he ever touch Sasuke again. 

His breathing slows down with time, although his head still furiously aches with pain. 

Kakashi-sensei used to tell them - well - no. Not Kakashi. Before that it was their teachers at the academy. 

“It is the will of Konoha.” 

It is the will of Konoha.


End file.
